Confessions of a host club King and Queen
by BondSlave
Summary: Tamaki visits Kyouya while Kyouya's family is away and both come to terms with their feelings for one another. YAOI.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Ouran High School Host Club or any related characters.**

**A/N: 89 percent of this story was co-written by Roseclear. I wrote for Tamaki while she wrote for Kyouya, though the end of this story was written entirely by me. Please read and review. Thank you.**

**WARNING: This story contains yaoi, which is malexmale sexual relations, if you do not like then do not watch. **

Chapter one

Tamaki stood before the Ootori's front door, bouncing on the balls of his feet. The door opened and Tamaki was greeted by Kyouya's sister. She blinked. "Huh? Tamaki, what are you doing here?"

"Kyouya invited me to spend the weekend with him since you along with the rest of the family will be away."

She blinked and looked at her watch.

"It's seven in the morning."

He bounced past her.

"Oh I know!" He cheered happily before dashing off. "I know where Kyouya's room is!" He cheered happily running through the house and towards Kyouya's apartment sized room.

Kyouya opened his eyes enough to read the time on the clock: 7:30 am…funny, he thought. _'I could have sworn I heard Tamaki's voice just now.' _Kyouya closed his eyes one more and rolled over. _'No…even Tamaki was smarter than that…he wouldn't wake me up at seven in the morning….' _He slowly started to drift back to sleep before he heard the loud banging on his door. His eyes pressed shut, trying to ignore the noise.

Tamaki continued to bang on the door.

"KYOUYA!" He called in a sing song voice before opening the door and popping his head in. "I'm coming in." He walked in and closed the door behind him. "Are you decent? Not that, that matters." He added under his breath, glancing this way and that before trotting up the stairs to the loft where Kyouya's bed was located. "Kyouya!" He pounced the lump in the bed. "KYYYYYOOOOOUUUUUYYYYYAAAA!"

Kyouya struggled himself out of Tamaki's grasp and promptly hit him in the side of the face, knocking him off the bed.

"Don't. Do. That." He hoped that his use of small, short words would clue the blond idiot in on how serious he was, and frankly he wasn't conscious enough to form any other sentence. He fell back on the bed with a thump and rolled over, firmly shutting his eyes. "Sleep now." He grumbled.

Tamaki sat up rubbing his face and pouting.

"But mommy, you're the one who told me to show up at seven!" He rose to his knees and scooted to the end of the bed resting his upper torso on the soft mattress, a little afraid of climbing back onto the bed with the obviously pissed Shadow King.

Kyouya racked his barely working memory and recalled, much to his dismay, the blond was correct. Forcing himself to sit up, he half glared at Tamaki.

"I did…didn't I?" He had forgotten. "We have that stupid report on the Host Club due this upcoming week. I thought we should do it together…" He looked around the room. "Well? Leave so I can get dressed." He said grumpily as he stood up.

Tamaki pouted.

"Aw, but mommy!" He pushed away from the bed and stood up crossing his arms. "Your door is closed, no one would see me watching!" he sighed and shrugged turning. "But I know better then to complain so early in the morning." He slowly descended the stairs. "I'll be down here watching your television." He stated.

Kyouya rolled his eyes. Yeah, he thought. Watching something mindless…Kyouya made a bet with himself that it was cartoons. He dressed quickly, pulling on his cloths with a brisk affiance achievable only in his family. Once he was decent, he walked _slowly _down the stairs, after calling to the maids for breakfast in his room for him and Tamaki.

Tamaki was sitting on the sofa, the theme of the American television program Spongebobsquarepants echoing about the room in its Japanese dub, a silly grin plastered on Tamaki's face. He glanced over.

"Morning Kyouya!" He said cheerfully.

Kyouya sat down next to him. "Good morning," he said, pushing his glasses up the bridge of his nose. "So…about the report…" Kyouya knew he was wasting his time. Tamaki didn't want to do the report, he just wanted to spend time with his best friend. And though Kyouya denied it, he to was, ever so slightly, glad for Tamaki's presence. But they both knew that there would be little work getting done this weekend. In away, his random bursts of laziness combined with his energy were what drew Kyouya to Tamaki.

Tamaki waved a hand in Kyouya's face starring at the tv. "Yes, yes there's plenty of time for that but this is a new episode!" He leaned forward closer to the TV like a child. "Gary runs away!" He sniffled. "AND I WANT TO KNOW IF SPONGEBOB FINDS HIM!" He cried.

And so Kyouya sat there, for a good half hour while breakfast was prepared...watching a ridculously bright sponge hunt for a fat snail. And Tamaki was thrilled. Somewhere, in the deep recesses of his heart, Kyouya was glad for Tamaki's laughter and childish grins. Once or twice, even he had to let out a chuckle at

the idiocy of the yellow sponge.

Once breakfast had been eaten and taken away and the other Ootori's came in and said goodbye besides Mr. Ootori Tamaki leaned into Kyouya and smiled resting his head on the others shoulder. "We have the WHOLE house to ourselves, to do as we please when we please. And best of all, we get three days all ot ourselves! no interuptions no nothing." He sighed contently.

Kyouya rolled his eyes. "Going to slide down the banister again?" he asked, with a slight smirk. But still...Kyouya felt his heart beat slightly quicker...and he didn't like it. Quick heartbeats, foolish grins...they were all signs of falling in love. Kyouya had often thought about love, but in the end it just seemed

silly. Only a fool would do it. But...he had decided...If he was going to fall in love with anyone..it would probably be Tamaki. Though...this did not change the fact he didn't want it to happen. Besides...Tamaki simply liked the girls too much. Chasing him would turn no profit, and probably end badly.

Tamaki jumped up and clapped his hands and turned to Kyouya jumping up and down. "Oh please! can I!? I have a banaster at home but that pain of a woman won't let me slide down it! Says it's not proper but oh please! May i?" He questioned clasping hands in prayer pouting slightly.

Kyouya smirked and nodded, which he was sure Tamaki didn't expect. But how on earth was Kyouya to say no to that face? Simple...he couldn't. He stood up and walked over to the door, opening it. He then looked at Tamaki with a look that said 'Well then?'

Tamaki blinked before he beamed and jumped up. "YAY!" He dashed out of the room and down the hall before dahsing up the stairs, sixteen of them and gazing down. "Wow taller then I remember." He mumbled. He sat himself at the top. "HEY KYOUYA CATCH ME!" He yelled sliding down it laughing the whole way before ramming into Kyouya sending both to the floor, Tamaki laughing like an idiot, his blond

hair falling into his face as he lay across Kyouya's chest. He pushed himself up. "You ok kyouya? Sorry! I didn't mean to come down so fast." He laughed grabbing Kyouya's hand and helping the other up.

Kyouya half glared at the blond boy. "Really?" he asked, sighing. "You ask to slide down the banister...and then crash into me..." He dusted himself off and rolled his eyes. "Why I expect anything different from you I will never know...." He chuckled lightly. "Was that fun?"

Tamaki smiled. "YES! It was fun, its so exilirating and makes your stomach go WHOOOO! and" he spun in a cirle and sighed happily. "Ah, it feels so good to have that high feeling!" He then looked thoughtful, but only for a moment before dashing off towards the back of the house, before dashing outside and to the side of the pool.

Kyouya followed him quickly, lest the boy destroy his house. "What are you doing?" he called. "You don't have any swimming shorts or anything!" Kyouya made a face at the idea of cleaning chlorine from the boys clothing.

Tamaki laughed as he kicked off his shoes. "I don't need swimming shorts kyouya!" He giggled as if it were obviouse and removed his shirt and pants and socks before jumping in. He came up with a laugh pushing his wet hair out of his face before climbing out and shivering. "Boy cold. I'm going to go jump off over there!" He stated dashing away to the other side of the pool, the deeper side of the

pool, his blue teddy bear covered boxers cleaning to his legs as he ran.

Why on EARTH he did that, Kyouya could not fathom. "Tama-" but the boy had already jumped in again. "Idiot..." Kyouya sighed. "Always making trouble..." And who never tells him to stop? A little voice in his head nagged. "You shouldn't do that Tamaki....We should work on the host club report now...."

Tamaki swam over and rested his arms on the side. "Oh come on Kyouya, that's all you ever think about, 'we need to work in the budget, we need to work on the report, we need to fix that soemthing or another the twins broke, we need to buy huni's sweets'" He glanced up at the boy, all joking from his face. "life isn't all about work you know."

Kyouya raised an eyebrow. "No...Not for you..." He smiled. "But...for SOME of us, the ones who have to work for our living..." He chuckled. "Really though....The water is cold...The house is not...If you insist on this ridiculous activity...At least use the hot tub."

Tamaki pulled himself out of the pool and starred at Kyouya. "Kyouya, i'm not kidding. I mean sure I get to mess around and play and tend to over look some of the more important things but, I do it because I never could when I was a kid. This is my only chance to have a childhood Kyouya, and I love sharing it with you and all the others. But, it isn't any fun if you don't enjoy it to." He stated

bending down and picking up his cloths and shaking his head to dry his hair a little. He slipped on his shirt and pants, just a little dampness appearing on both articles of clothing. "But if you really want to we can go do the report." He stated walking towards the house.

Kyouya rolled his eyes. "Don't joke...You don't want to do that report any more than I do." He sighed and pulled Tamaki towards the hot tub. "At least make it the hot tub," Kyouya sighed before beginning to strip himself. He blushed slightly and glared at Tamaki. "I can't do this with you watching me...

Tamaki blinked. "How come?" He asked cocking his head to one side, mentally wishing kyouya could tell when he wasn't joking but definently liked the idea of the hot tub better then the report and glad Kyouya had dragged him over.

"It's....wierd....Isn't it weird for you to have someone watch you dress and undress?" Kyouya knew the answer. Some part of him was practically dancing at the idea of getting Tamaki in the hot tub with him. The other part was telling that part to shut up.

"Of course not, we're both boys, we both have the same parts and we've both seen male parts. I mean, its nothing either of us haven't seen." He stated taking off his shirt and pants again, kicking them aside and crossing his arms. "But if you like I could turn around." He stated eyes wide as they usually got when he was being serious or if he was confused or something in a serious conversation

baffled him.

Kyouya almost burst out laughing. Almost. But not quite. Although, normally he didn't have a problem changing front of people...with Tamaki it always felt different...weird...Another sign of falling in love. He didn't like this one any more than the others.

"So bothersome...." he muttered.

Tamaki rolled his violet eyes before climbinb into the hot tub and sighing. "This is WAY better then the pool."

Kyouya sighed and climbed into the hot tub. Upon entry, his back popped. A little surprised he cracked his neck as well. "I was tenser than I thought..."

Tamaki laughed. "You're always tense Kyouya." He grabbed the other boys shoulders and pulled him over so he was sitting on the lower step of the hot top in front of Tamaki, who began gently rubbing and prodding the muscles in Kyouyas neck shoulders and upper back.

Kyouya felt his face erupt red. "Tamaki..." he tried feebly to push away, the pressure on his muscles felt incredible. When was the last time he'd had a massage...Had he ever?

"What?" Tamaki questoined in his clueless voice. "You're tense, and with that crackling it looked like you could use some poking and prodding, besides its not good to crack stuff!" he stated with a smile.

Kyouya didn't complain anymore, but felt his heart do that annoying thing. The one where it sped up until he was sure it was going to burst into pieces. Finally he asked, "Hey...Tamaki...Do you like anyone?"

"Huh, oh of course! But they don't seem to like me, in that way at least, there constantly yelling at me and telling me to knock off my silly acting and stuff. Sure it hurts, but hey, if they don't like you like that, then what can you do right?" He asked with a bit of a laugh at the end.

The annoying heart beating stopped..Which Kyouya found to be a problem. It felt like his heart had stopped...like his world was suddenly dark....Of course Tamaki liked Haruhi...who didn't like him...."Well," Kyouya said, wishing to make himself feel important. "They probably just don't understand you...at least not

as well as I do. Maybe they just can't see the very mature and intellgent man I see when I look at you...in the right light."

Tamaki blinked and shifted as to look over at the side of kyouyas face. "Kyouya...I was talkin about you." he stated in such a dead pan mannor many wouldn't have believe it was Tamaki.

Kyouya looked at Tamaki blinking several times. "Pardon?" he finally said, with some disbelief in his voice.

Tamaki leaned back and laughed, disbelieving look on his face. "I was talking about you Kyouya...I..." His smile faded slightly. "I thought you knew...knew that I was gay...that...that I liked you, thats why I always thought you were mean to me to tell me you weren't interested."

Kyouya felt a bit of culture shock overtaking him, but he shook it off. "You're...gay...?" he said for clarifications. "And you...like me?" Kyouya had to fight the urge to pounce Tamaki right there.

Tamaki sighed and leaned his back against the side of the hot tub. "Yeah...I always knew I was gay, and have had little crushes on a few members of the host club, but my heart always did the little flippy thing when ever I saw you, when we first met and you were so nice to me, I knew...knew that I liked you...maybe more....but when you kept pushing my attempts away I just clued in that you weren't

gay and that you weren't interested in me that way." he shrugged.

Kyouya blinked a few times more. He looked up at Tamaki, trying to find the words to tell him he DID feel the same...But...No profit would come of this...and still....he wanted it...He turned around and looked Tamaki in the eye. With his Kyouya like arrogance, he leaned forward and pressed his lips to Tamaki's firmly.

**CLIFFHANGER! X3 MWUAUAHAHAHHAH I'm evil I know. Any ways please review. **


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: In the last chapter Kyouya kissed Tamaki in the hot tub! XD Now on with the story!**

**Chapter two**

Tamaki's eyes widdened and a little squeek escaped him, though it was muphled and sounded strange. He blinked a few times before Kyouya leaned away. "Kyou...kyouy...kyouya?"

"Yes?" Kyouya said, in his businesslike manner. He fought down the blush that crept up his neck. "You said you like me, and I merely wanted to show you that I return your affections..."

Tamaki's eyes widened even farther before he GLOMPED kyouya and hugged him. "OHMYGOD YOU HAVE NO IDEA HOW LONG I'VE DREAMED OF HEARING YOU SAY THOSE WORDS!" He blinked and leaned away slightly arms still wrapped around Kyouyas neck. "And oddly enough just like that."

Kyouya chuckled slightly. "I suppose I'm predictable then..." he said as leaned forward and captured Tamaki's lips in another kiss. "You're loud...and rash...You hardly put any thought into what you do...You act childish and foolishly...." Kyouya looked into Tamaki's eyes once more. "And I love it...."

Tamaki moaned before leanign away. "We should go inside....I don't want any one to see and spread the news to your father." He said standing up, his boxers cleaning to his long lean thighs and butt as he climbered out of the hot tub, water glissening across his pale skin.

Kyouya had to fight to look away, before pratically dragging Tamaki inside and to his room. He cleaned his glasses off with a cloth near the door and looked at Tamaki. "We should change...." he said softly.

Tamaki glanced around. "Uh..." He'd left his close out side. But a playful smirk cross his lips. "Well, we really don't have to change because we're all alone...and we can do what we want." He stated.

Kyouya blushed at the turn that Tamaki's mind had taken. "You...really mean that?" he said cautiously. No one would catch them...

"Well, yeah." He blushed and ran his fingers through hs hair. "I mean we don't have to go...all the way, but...maybe we could make out a little...."

Kyouya smiled slightly and nodded. "Yeah....I'd like that..." he said as he moved towards Tamaki slowly.

Tamaki smiled before shaking his head and puting out his hand to halt the other. "But, not here." He moved his hand and trotted up kyouyas stairs and to his loft. He crossed to the dresser drawers. "I'm uh, borrowing a pair of you boxers, mine are soaking wet." He stated pulling out a pair of blue boxers. He slid his wet boxers off of his thin hips and tossed them aside before slidding into Kyouya

s blue ones.

Kyouya did the same. Changing seemed like a good idea. Once in dry boxers, he pulled Tamaki closer to him. He felt unsure of what to do...He didn't like being unsure of things.

Tamaki smiled and gently planted his lips to kyouyas in a sweet innocent kiss, which even Tamaki thought odd, it wasn't like he hadn't kissed people before, he'd kissed hundreds of girls, and even a few members of the host club.

Kyouya kissed back rather hesitantly. He had, in life, kissed two people. His sister, on the cheek and Huni when he insisted that someone had to kiss his lip better. He wasn't sure how good he was doing....

Tamaki noticed Kyouya hesitating, and wondered if something was wrong. He pulled back and blinked. "Kyouya? Is…is something wrong?" He asked, worried that he wasn't pleasing his dear mama.

Kyouya shook his head, a slight bit of prideful arrogance showing through. Even if he WAS bad kisser, he wasn't going to let Tamaki know it bugged him. "Come back here." He said pulling the blond towards him and pressing their lips together once more. In the host club, once before, Hikaru and Karu had been having a discussion on the differences between 'seme' and 'uke' and Kyouya would NOT be uke.

Tamaki's eyes widened as he was pulled back into the kiss, and his head began to spin slightly. He had known for years that the twins and the Senpais had fiddled on both sides of the fence, lightly or not was none of his business, and he knew a little about 'pitching and catching' and 'seme and uke' and he was vagually wonder what role he would be playing in this.

Kyouya pulled back slightly and kissed the corner of Tamaki's mouth before resting his forehead on the blonde's shoulder. "I'm…not…" Seriously going to ask this…he heard a voice in the back of his head say. "Bad at this am I?" He looked up into Tamaki's eyes, his own betraying his confusion. Tamaki blinked and blushed. 'My dear Kyouya is…self conscious about his abilities?' Tamaki smiled and began giggling histarically, covering his mouth with his hand as his cheeks reddened deeper as he giggled.

Kyouya blushed slightly and pushed Tamaki away from him, doing his own version of a pout.

"you couldn't just said 'no' you know." He huffed.

Tamaki continued to giggle but began holding it in.

"No, no I mean…ugh no," he giggled as he took Kyouya's hand in his. "What I'm trying," giggle. "to say is that, I wouldn't know if you were good or not." Giggle. "I've never had a real kiss before. So you're perfect to me."

Kyouya gave Tamaki a look that could have been contsrewed as a glare, had he not looked so relieved.

"I wasn't worried, just so you know." He said bringing their lips together once more.

Tamaki smiled before breaking the kiss.

"uh Kyouya…question…what is a uke?" He asked confused slightly.

Kyouya looked at Tamaki carefully, wondering if the boy was serious. When it became clear that he was, Kyouy sighed and rolled his eyes.

"An uke…is the submissive one in the relationship…" Kyouy said, a pale pink blush spreading across his cheeks.

"Ohhhh….so would that be the same as a 'catcher'? Because Hikaru and Karou where talking about it and then that lead to this whole OTHER conversation about—" And he was off, rambling on about the sick perverted conversations the innocent Tamaki had been dragged into by the twins. Even kissing and such acts couldn't keep his curiousity at bay.

Kyouya felt himself turning redder by the moment.

"Yeah…uke is the same thing as 'catcher'…" Kyouya rolled his eyes. "You LISTEN to what they say??"

"Oh well of course." He frowned slightly. "I am the king Kyouya, I have to listen to all of my subjects." A blank look crossed his face. "Even if I don't understand what they are talking about." But then a bright smile replaced his blank expression and he hugged Kyouya. "But that's why I have you! You always make things easier for me to understand! You are amazing!" He praised.

Kyouya rolled his eyes for the third time. "Your subjects?" he teased lightly. "Why of course, Your Majesty...and what, pray tell, does that make me?"

Tamaki looked momentarily thoughtful before shifting away slightly trying to think of a title before he pouted and clouched slightly. "I don't know...." He flopped down onto his back. "I suppose...you would be the Kings adviser...of course the twins would say you are the Queen but..." He growled hopelessly. "Oh i don't know." He whimpered before shifting slightly and running his hand up and down

kyouyas arm. "You are what ever you want to be! After all Mama is always the one in charge...I'm just the public icon."

"No..." Kyouya said slowly. "You're a good King, Tamaki..." he smiled one of his rare, warm smiles. "I'm fine with being...Queen..." Kyouya forced the word out through gritted teeth, but the rest of the sentence flowed much more smoothly. "Though I've always thought of myself as the advisor in our little hierarchy."

Tamaki smiled before shifting again so he was hugging Kyouya's waste resting his head against his hip and lower stomach, squeezing slightly. "I'm so glad you can accept the term 'Queen'." He sat up. "Even if it is through gritted teeth." He giggled before pecking Kyouya on the lips. "Kyouya...umm well would this whole...development I mean...could we be considered a...well a umm...." He blushed

poking at a fold in the blankets. "a couple?"

Kyouya blinked once or twice before nodding lightly. "Yeah...I suppose this makes us a couple...." The words sounded strange on his tounge and sent a quivering sensation all over his body. He liked how it sounded. "How do you think people will react?" Naturally the first concern of the young Otori was his father's

reaction.

"Hmn...well my father has known that I was gay since I moved here, he never seemed to mind as long as I keep up a gise of enjoying womens' company which I do very muchly so, after all we ow everything to women. Umm well I'm sure our friends won't mind, I mean...after all they are all over the feild as it is. But," He paled. "Maybe we should keep it a secret to every one else. Cause you're father

scares me." He stated bluntly.

"My father scares many people," Kyouya stated, flat out refusing to admit his own slight fear of the elder Otori.

"But...it is probably wise for us to keep this undercover...for now," Kyouya finished, giving Tamaki a small kiss on the cheek.

"Or at least once your family returns." Tamaki stated. "But until then we can explore this new world!" He added with a giggle before blinking. "Oh, I hope I told my servants to feed Auntuinet. (uh his dog) He muttered.

Kyouya smirked. "You are so...." Kyouya's mind grasped for the right word, but found he couldn't locate it. Sighing, he settled for pulling Tamaki into a kiss. Breaking away for a moment, his eyes searched Tamaki's face. "And how far do you plan on taking this 'exploration'?" he questioned.

Tamaki blushed. "well..." He squirmed slightly. "how ever far you want to mommy." he stated truthfully, knowing only to well Kyouya was the one in charge, no matter the circumstance.

Kyouya pressed his lips to Tamaki's once again, harder this time. "How far do you think you're READY to take this?" he whispered in Tamaki's ear, his heated breath brushing the blondes pale skin.

Tamaki shivered slightly and leaned into Kyouya. "Maybe...maybe just...touching...I...I don't think i'm ready to go any farther........" He blushed and swollowed, his throat turning rather dry. "Kyouya i've...never...um well...I'm a....--" He let out a sound that was mixture of a hopless whimper and a sigh of not being able to utter the word.

**A/N: I don't know why I'm leaving every chapter off as a cliffhanger. Lol I'm posting all of it in one day anyway! *sigh* I amuse myself. **


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Last chapter, Tamaki tried to tell Kyouya that he had never had sex before. **

Chapter three

Kyouya felt a rush of power run through him. Tamaki was a virgin! Of course he was...the innocent boy would never dared try it with a woman...and was far to shy to try with a man. Kyouya himself was a virgin as well....but he didn't have Tamaki's air of innocence...and probably knew far more about what was going to

take place than Tamaki did. He was dominate over Tamaki, the KING of the Host Club and no doubt the most powerful heir in all of Ouran...He pulled Tamaki into another kiss, softer this time..."We won't do anything you aren't ready for..." he whispered.

Tamaki blushed against the kiss closing his eyes slightly. Kyouya had always had such an effect on him, even before they were friends. Tamaki was natrually drawn to the youngest Ootori, not because his family was powerful, but because Tamaki knew Kyouya had the power, knowlege and ability to control nations and be as ruthless as he needed to be to survive...and yet, could be gentle enough to

send chills down the blonds spine. Tamaki returned the kiss lightly gently, unsurley running his fingers along Kyouya's arm.

Kyouya felt the sudden need to tell Tamaki something before this went any further...and he knew it would. He pulled away from the kiss and trailed his lips down the blonde boys neck and up to his ear, where he whipsered in what had to be the most gentle voice he could mange: "I love you, Tamaki...."

Tamaki whimpered his eyes widening before slowly drifting slowly. "I love you to Kyouya..." He sniffled slightly and bowed his head, tears forming in his eyes.

Wondering breifly what he could have done wrong, but also keeping in mind that this was Tamaki, who was liable to tear up at ANYTHING, Kyouya carefully asked, "Did I say something wrong?"

He shook his head and smiled. "No...It's just, I've been wanting to hear those words from you since we met...and to think you've finally giving them to me." He wiped away the tears and smiled leaning into Kyouya and gently kissing his collar bone. "It's the best gift any one could have ever given me."

"You are such a mush ball..." Kyouya said, feeling the color rise to his cheeks once more. He kissed back up Tamaki's neck and pressed a gentle kiss to the blonds lips.

"But i'm your mush ball." Tamaki giggled before laying back down upon his back, a wordless invitation.

Kyouya felt one of his eyebrows perk up. Tamaki was...INVINTING him....to....Smirking, Kyouya positioned himself right above Tamaki, leaning down to kiss him, one hand trailing down the blondes torso.

Tamaki shivered slightly his skin goose bumping as he returned the kiss gently, his arms looping over Kyouya's shoulders, sliding to his neck, his hands gently running through the silk strands of black hair.

Kyouya decided that he liked this...whatever the hell it was...The ability to touch Tamaki and hold him this close...to kiss him and whisper sweet things in his ear...He loved it. He lay himself fully on Tamaki, careful to keep his wieght balanced, and deepened the kiss.

Tamaki returned just as deeply and let out groan as their tongues mingled. He broke the kiss panting slightly leaning his head back to keep his lips out of reach as he caught this breath. Kyouya wasn't heavy, in fact both boys weighed about the same, but the pressure was blissfully awakening parts of his body that were usually left to be tended to in showers.

Kyouya took advantage of this moment to press a string of kisses to Tamaki's neck, trailing down to the base of his throat and back up, where he playfully nipped at a few spots. He thought for a moment, a smirk playing across his face as he ever so slightly rocked his hips against Tamaki's.

Tamakie gasped, chocking on a groan his hips jerking up into Kyouyas. "Uhgh...K-kyouya..." His eyes felt heavy and his body was burning. //Already?!\\ he thought trying to calm down, focrinc his hips to remain still, which caused a groan to escape him again.

Kyouya suppressed a groan of his own. //Already, Tamaki?// he thought to himself, smirking slightly. Of course, Tamaki WAS a virgin...this was to be expected, he supposed. "What's wrong Tamaki?" he whispered seductively in the blond boys ear.

Tamaki whimpered. "Uuhmn...I..." Another whimper. "being sixteen sucks!" He yelped as he lost a bit of restraint and his hips jabbed up into Kyouyas causing his eyes unfocuse momentarily before he went back to simply panting.

Kyouya, feeling a little mischievous, pressed his hips slowly down into Tamaki's, holding the pressure there for a too short moment and then just as slowly rising himself back up. He could see the lusty glaze in Tamaki's eyes and from that alone, could tell that whatever he was doing to drive the boy beneath him mad,

was working.

Tamaki began whimpering. "Kyouya!" He pouted wiggling his hips before managing to wiggle away from Kyouya before his back bumped the wall. He whipered. He was trapped and the look in Kyouyas eyes was...frightening in such a yummmy way.

Kyouya moved so quickly, he surprised himself. He pushed the blonde further against the all, wrapping his own hands around the boys wrists and pinning them firmly, but not harshly, slightly above Tamaki's head. He allowed the smirk to play out across his face, realizing Tamaki thought it was sexy. The hungry look in

his eyes did not fade, however. If anything, it became even more intense.

Tamaki gave a weak smile cocking his head to one side, only slightly uncomfortalbe being restrained like that. "K-kyouya?" He questioned unsurly.

"Yes?" Kyouya said, in the same seductive whisper. He brought his lips dangerously close to Tamaki's, just close enough for him to feel their breaths mingle between them.

Tamaki blinked gazing down his nose at Kyouyas lips. He gulped, his mind congering up tons of naughty things he'd like those lips to do. He shook the thougths way. "Your hurting me." He said with a weak smile before leaning forward. "And I'm not talking about my wrists." He said gently pressing his lips to Kyouyas, his neather regions aching horribly.

Kyouya ground his hips against Tamaki's, pressing said blonde back into the wall with a gentle, yet forceful kiss. He didn't release Tamaki's wrists, but he did lower them, so that they were now pinned somewhere around his waist.

Tamaki graoned again. "Oh...kyouya please!" He whimpered unable to contain himself any longer. He began wriggling beneath him. "Please!"

Kyouya began kissing down Tamaki's neck, keeping the rythme of his hips unpredicatable. "Please what?" Kyouya asked.

"Give me release! Please!" He whimpered panting harder then before, sweat lingering on his brow and dampening down blond hair.

Kyouya nodded and slid one of his hands between them, Tamaki's free hand gripping at his shoulder as they locked lips and began kissing hungrily. Kyouya slid himself free of his boxers, before slipping his fingers into the boxers Tamaki had taken, wrapping his fingers around the slick, hard erection. Tamaki groaned into the kiss at the sensation of someone else's hand upon his member. Kyouya pulled out the blonds dick, rubbing his against the blondes before wrapping his fingers around both members and jerking.

Both continued to kiss furiously, groans, moans and gasps mixing with the sound of their bodies shifting slightly upon the bed. Kyouya sped up his hand, the friction of his hand along with the heat radiating from the others weeping organ almost to much for him to bare. Tamaki tensed and broke the kiss letting out a cry as he reached his climax, squirting both himself and Kyouya with his seed. Several seconds later he was joined by Kyouya. Both boys fell against each other in a mess of body parts, both panting and covered in sweat and semen. Kyouya gently cupped the blonds face.

"I love you Tamaki."

Tamaki smiled and lifted his own hand to Kyouya's cheek.

"I love you to." Tamaki giggled. "This is going to be a fun weekend."

Kyouya beamed devilishly.

"Indeed it will be Tamaki, indeed it will."

**A/N: AND THEY SPENT THE WHOLE WEEKEND EXPLORING EACH OTHERS BODIES! No work got done, just lots of touching and kissing. **


End file.
